


Draft

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Clones, Drabble, M/M, WTFuture, draft, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: After The End Tord returns and to propose to Edd to join him and after many attempts he finally manages to convince him, however, their relationship is not the same again and over time it becomes increasingly distant.Tord loves Edd, but at the same time hates him for his coldness, so he decides to clone Edd since he would not dare to do something to the original. This first clone manages to flee as Eduardo helps him escape believing that he is the original Edd, however, he soon realizes his mistake and tries to contact the original who tells him that it is best to get rid of the clone, but Eduardo doesn't. He decides to let him live, proposing to Edd that he use the clone as a distraction so that he is free to plan to overthrow Tord and take his place.(A draft of an AU that I have pending.)
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	Draft

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write in English, but decided to translate this Colaloser draft of an AU that I have pending.
> 
> Sorry for the writing errors, but English is not my first language.

—Since when do you smoke?

He jumped up, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth only to relax as he recognized the person who had come up behind him.

—Since high school, but it was something I left up years ago.

—I've never seen you do it before.

He tossed the cigarette to the ground, smashing it with his boot while feeling somewhat guilty at the thought that doing that had been a waste, even though it wasn't in his plans to finish smoking anyway, he just wanted something to calm his nerves.

—It's not something I like to let people see me do —said as he crossed his arms and leaned his head against the wall, letting his gaze lost into the reddish evening sky.

He bit his lip in a nervous gesture at the thought that going after Eduardo had been a mistake and that he should have left him alone, but he couldn't, his body had moved only forcing him to go after him.

—What will you do now, Edd?

—I'm not Edd —he was just a damn copy that denied his destiny to become a whore for the fun of that bastard he had been fighting since the beginning of his existence, his memories, his grudges, his life, all in he was a lie, his fight was just a sham motivated by memories and grudges that weren't even his.

—True, you are not him.

One sentence, he never imagined that a few words together would make him experience the worst pain that a life that had only known the fight had not made him experience, he did not dare to move, he was not even sure he was breathing, he could only thank Eduardo not look at him at that moment.

—I could never have put my life in your hands if you were —he closed him eyes and shook him head slowly, not daring to look at Edd knowing that if he did, he would simply let that little moment of honesty die—. It doesn't matter if you look like him or if you have the memories of his life, in the end you aren't him, you don't act like him, you don't think like him, you don't speak like him. I can't even see you and think that you and that idiot may have something in common, that's why I want to know, what will you do now? Will you stay?

His throat ached and his eyes stung in front of him the only person who had been by his side practically since the beginning of his existence, recognized him, not as a damn copy, but as someone completely different.

He opened his mouth, but the words refused to leave his throat and his body refused to obey him, he wanted to get closer, hold the Hispanic and not let him go, he did not want to stay in that place, he did not want to be the shadow of the original Edd or remain as one more piece of his game, but if Eduardo did, if he wanted to stay and resume his position next to the other, he would swallow his desires and pride, and agree to become another tool of that man.

—What will you do? —he congratulated himself for making his words not sound broken.

—I...

He never expects to see Eduardo doubt and show insecurity sometime in his life, for the first time since they had met, he saw him fragile and vulnerable as he slid over the wall until he reached the ground and hid his head between his knees.

—I have been wondering how long I have left to live and when would my last day be, and to be honest, I think I have lived longer than I had expected. Being optimistic, I feel that I do not have many years to live and I cannot say that I have enjoyed the ones that I have survived so far. Isn't that pathetic?

He did not know what to say, nor did he dare to do it.

—I don't want to spend the rest of my life servicing and fixing an asshole's problems.

It was inevitable that his lips would curl into a smile listening to Eduardo rant against his doppelgänger.

—Come with me, we don't need any of this, it's all over, our war is over, he has what he wants, the Red Leader fell.

—Do you even have a plan in mind?

—No, but I know you have it, you always have it, that's why I trust you.

—You are useless, did you know? —Eduardo said trying not to laugh at that nonsense.

—If I wasn't, you wouldn't love me like you do.

—God, you really make me question my lousy likings.


End file.
